The journey of the Key
by Sherezade22
Summary: Luffy and his friends along with an Earth girl named Victoria Raiden, along with more allies to travel through the worlds to save the Dark King.
1. Prologues

The journey of the Key

Kosmos, the goddess of harmony look through a temporary bubble three people, two guys and a girl. The boys are the same world and another girl. Kosmos smiles tenderly at the girl with his friends. For years the boys grew up and recently found them. He discovered that they are pirates but ordinary pirates, decided it was time to defend the three worlds of Darkness.

Prologue - Grand Line

A famous pirate, rather the Pirate King Gold D. Roger, met a great treasure One Piece and I call it, the Central Government arrested him and run but before I throw a challenge. 20 years after a young pirate named Monkey D. Luffy decides to gather a team and seeking the One Piece and become the Pirate King along with his eight companions, Roronoa Zoro, becoming anything you want the best swordsman in the world, Nami one sailor who wants to make their own map of the world, Usopp who dreams of being the best fighter in the world, Sanji you want to find the Blue, Tony Tony Chopper eU wants to be a great doctor, Nico Robin who dreams of discovering the True Story, Franky you built your dream boat and sail in and Brook forward to coming to see an old comrade.

One night all sleep after an encounter with the army, the moon illuminates the few waves of the sea and Sunny. Luffy awakened by a noise, wake up and realize that this up a window with the faces of the entire band. Zoro is also and awakens and seeing the window says.

Zoro - Where are we?

Luffy smiling - do not know, Is not it a pass?

Voice - It is time.

Zoro surprised - But what?

Luffy screaming - Where are you?

Voice - Time is running Dark King is getting stronger, the worlds are in danger. Yours too. But one of you has the strength to fight and the other a heart so strong that it can destroy the darkness.

Zoro - What does that mean?

Voice - The power to help the "Key".

Luffy bowing his head - "Key" 'What "Key"?

Voice - No time to lose you have to ... (Surprised) Oh no, Heartless.

Soil black creatures were big yellow eyes, Luffy said as he pulled his swords Zoro.

Luffy smiling - Let's have some fun.

Zoro - I agree.

They faced and finished with them swiftly, finishing ground image of the band shift of a girl hugging a light coming out of it. Neither he understood why. and the voice came back to talk.

Voice - Thanks to the "Key" You did it. Whenever Heartless appear, and stronger. Please I need your help to save the worlds, the "Key" has to release light. Not alone will you be two of my warriors assist you in this. Please find the "Key" Help her.

Luffy - "Key!? They" Key!?

Zoro - The "Key" ... Is it a person?

Voice - That's a person I saw growing up, I saw only through dreams. Now it is enough to use his power. Will you do this?

Zoro - Luffy?

Luffy smiling - Sounds great. We will.

Voice - Thanks, start light salvation.

Oscurecion whole place, the whole band woke up because of a thunder, embravecio sea and the ship began to move with great force. But before you do something, the darkness enveloped.

Prologue - Canary Islands

A girl slept in his room, has long brown hair on the left side and the right short . The girl opened her blue eyes above a window with the image of a key, the center hacta way until he heard a voice say .

Voice - It's time.

Girl - Who goes there?

Voice - Quiet Victoria. You're safe .

Victoria - you know my name ? Who are you?

Voice - It is normal that I remember , a long time. You must start a journey to save the worlds.

Victoria surprised -Worlds ! ? ( Startled ) What are you talking ? What trip? I 'm freaking out .

Voice - Quiet , you're capable of that. At the end of the day are the "Key " . Do not be lonely , two of my warriors more people will be with you and help you .

Victoria altered -"Key" ! ? What the hell are you talking about? Warriors ? ? Help me ? (Yelling ) What's going on ? I do not ( Hey glasses breakin 'and looks back) Oh no.

The window was broken in the middle, started running toward the edge. But it led nowhere . The window was broken and fell into darkness. When believed it was the end was wrapped in light ...

Woke up scared , I kept having similar dreams for months. He got out of bed and went to shower . Dressed , red pants, belt navy blue short sleeve green and brown ankle high boots . Grab their books , down to the kitchen and breakfast, his parents left him a note on the table he read .

Victoria - "Have a good day, Mama" (Smiling ) I 'll have breast . (Looks at watch) You better coguer the bike. I have to rehearse before the show .

Once out of the house , went to the garage to get his bike , a beautiful red Yamaha . It gets white helmet with black lightning on the front. Ran out towards the institute. It was his senior year and also the last day of class and along with his friends had prepared a performance for everyone. When you get your two friends were waiting for a girl and a boy. The girl Victoria said as he removed his helmet.

Girl - Are you ready to act?

Victoria - Of course, we need to show that darling. And bike team.

Chico - I highly hecharan you just right after his last race of the season. That was yesterday, not fair. Why they did it?

Victoria - Why (Imitating the coach) You are a woman, you may be fast but it is for men and is my team. No place for a girl looking for excitement. (Talk Normal) I was the only team who got the trophy, not all trophies. I told the director, said he was furious would give me trophies. She helps us a lot.

Girl - Yes, it's very good.

Boy - Certainly, well let's make music.

Victoria - In March, Diana, Carlo.

The day was a great party and it was time for the music. Carlo held his prized guitar, Diana was on the keyboard and mixer ready for everything and Victoria stood by the microphone ready to sing. The lights came up and started singing a song known to all.

Victoria - It starts with [one]

One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind i designed

this rhyme to explain in due time

All I know

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on, didn't even know

I wasted it all just to watch you go

I kept everythin inside

And even though I tried

It all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a

memory of a time when i [tried so hard]

Tried so hard and got so far

But in the end, it doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end it doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme

to remind myself how (I tried so hard)

I tried so hard

In spite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me

I'm surprised it got so [far]

Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me in the end

I kept everything inside

And even though I tried

It all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a

memory of a time when I [tried so hard]

Tried so hard and got so far

But in the end, it doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end it doesn't even matter

I put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all this

There's only one thing you should know

I put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all this

There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard and got so far

But in the end, it doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end it doesn't even matter

At the end everyone clapped hard and encouragement, grabbed the microphone and said.

Victoria - All right people, we now all new ways. Some will come, some will stay or as my friends and I go to another stage of our lives, but remember that no one is alone in this journey and if you are alone make friends that no one is alone. And although we are far from each other will always exist the bonds we form here and outside. Happy summer to all.

That afternoon the three trophies carry Victoria's house, she said as he left the house.

Victoria - Well, We make a pizza? I invite.

Diana - I'm sorry but I have to prepare the case. I leave tomorrow.

Carlo - And I. I leave tonight.

Victoria remembering - Oh sorry, I forgot. (Hugging) Happy holidays friends.

Diana - also Victoria.

Carlo - Where will you go? Diana to France and I to America Did you?

Victoria - I remain, my parents have plans without me. His second honeymoon. I will stay and I will write that book you want to start.

Carlo - Cool, good to see you.

Diana - Bye Victoria.

When they left, entered the house and closed the doors and windows. But when I was going to the kitchen he heard a strange noise. He turned and saw a black creature big yellow eyes. He left the kitchen through the back door and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, aparecian increasingly more of these creatures. I could not let the catch something inside told him that was not good. It came to the cliffs, was trapped thought he was lost until he heard a voice say.

Voice - In (a beam of light appears) I get the time.

Do not thought twice, preferred to go into the light before those creatures touched. Entering a power surge went into his being and fainting.

20913 this story is for you and jexi. It is for me to join you and if you want to join you,by please comment. I have the same story but in English. Remember I'm Spanish.Comentad please.


	2. Chapters 1

Chapter 1 - The journey begins .

Radiant Gardens - Part 1

The Mugiwaras began to awaken. They were a little stunned and looked around . Nami cry no more peeking over the side.

Nami screaming - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah .

Sanji - Nami-Swan happens?

Usopp - What does it come ... (Look at the head and screaming) Aaaaaaaaaaaah . Where are we?

Chopper screaming - Aaaaaaaaaah , estamo barados .

Franky angry - What? Is my boat aground ? Is there sea? Where the fuck are we?

Zoro - What if the dream?

Robin - who, swordsman?

Zoro - Luffy, Remember the dream?

Luffy - Yes, the voice said something about the "Key " .

Brook - Of which you speak?

Luffy and Zoro told them all, the voice , the creatures and the "Key " . Robin said after hearing all .

Robin - "Key " Who will be the "Key "? And why ?

Nami - Whoever it is, if what you say is true . We are in another world.

Franky - And wilderness, I see no one .

Brook - Anyway we need to know where we are.

Usopp - Brook is right , we must know where we are.

Luffy - Come on then .

Sanji - Nami-Swan , Robin-Chan I will proteguere of danger.

They got off the boat and started walking through the streets to get to a place where you see a strange castle . Zoro said .

Zoro - That place is weird.

Chopper - Is it ?

Zoro watching it - I do not know Chopper , but I hate that place.

Suddenly they heard a scream and went to the .

Victoria started to awakens , he opened his eyes he realized he was not in Canarias, stood up and started walking . And he said to himself.

Victoria - Why do I have the feeling that I know this site? It's not impossible .

Way for a while until he returned to hear the noise, the same as heard at home. Just looked back and saw the same thing only this time it had seemed more and other soldiers. She started to run and scream. She ran until he bumped into a few people. Instead of running without stopping continued to stand. Luffy looked at the creatures and said.

Luffy - Are these things.

Zoro pulling swords - But there's more.

Nami - That girl is terrified.

Robin - Those things the pursuers.

Sanji - No one attacks a lady while present.

They finished with them, but the girl had run off . She did not stop running, Chopper, Usopp and Brook followed. To reach it she said.

Victoria frightened - Get away from me.

Usopp - Relax, do not do anything .

Victoria scared - Nothing (Pointing to Brook ) He is a skeleton.

Brook - That's Miss. And I'm in the bones ( You hear crickets ) Although I am in the bones, Yoyoyoyoho . But I can see your underwear ...

Before the end of Victoria struck him in the head hard and said angrily .

Victoria furious - what the fuck does that mean ! ?

Chopper reassuring - Calm down . Tell me who are you ? I'm Tony Tony Chopper, I'm a doctor .

Victoria calmer - My name is Victoria, Victoria Raiden . Are you a reindeer? that cute.

Chopper cheerful - Why do not you be hounding cute.

Usopp - I am Usopp a brave warrior of the sea.

Victoria thinking and smiling - Lying is noted .

Usopp - And he's Brook, really ate a fruit of the Devil which allowed him to revive.

Victoria - Devil Fruit ? What is it ?

Usopp will explain everything and how they came up here , when he heard the word "Key" got scared and started walking backwards.

Victoria - Then you looking for the "Key "?

Usopp - Well yeah but , why do you go back ?

Victoria - I'm sorry. (Runs off)

Chopper - Wait . Victoria gets here.

No stops, she knew who was the "Key " and did not want to put anyone in danger because of these creatures . The rest of the band came up to them, Nami said .

Nami - What about the girl ?

Usopp - It was run from us now. I was scared .

Sanji - Why?

Chopper - As we told you the "Key " went .

Robin - I'll look .

Luffy - I also ire for her.

Meanwhile a person surrounded by the same creatures smiles while looking at Victoria run.

Person - Runs small, soon the power of your inner ... will die.

Victoria leaving to run - I have to leave this site. (Look everywhere) But Where? (Falls to his knees) I'm lost (He hugs and begins to mourn) and single.

Voice - No one is alone.

Victoria - Who?

Luffy cheerful - Hi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy the future King of the Pirates.

Robin - Do not worry, we will not hurt you. Why have you fled upon hearing "Key"?

Victoria standing - Well, I, I ... is that, a voice told me that I am the "Key" and I have afraid, very afraid.

Luffy - I heard a voice, I said that we had to protect and help.

Victoria - But those things.

Robin - I know what's wrong, but I'm also persecuted, his band saved my life. Even when I wanted to die.

Victoria - I do not want anyone to sacrifice for me.

Robin - I know, and no one would.

Luffy - Robin is right, if you are the "Key" help you and you'll help us. (He shakes hands) Deal?

Victoria happier - Okay, (Gives the hand) deal. My name is Victoria Raiden.

Robin - I'm Nico Robin. Let the rest of us waiting. (The looks tense) Quiet, nothing happens.

Victoria - I'm not usually like this, I'm always pretty brave but ... it's like to go through that portal lost all my strength.

Luffy - Your quiet. Now for the other.

Victoria - All right.

They along with the rest of the band, Sanji quickly went to her and said coguiendole hand.

Sanji - Miss, are you okay?

Victoria nervous - Yes, I'm fine. Please Let go of my hand.

Franky - Girl, what's your name?

Victoria - I'm Victoria Raiden.

Nami - I'm Nami, Sanji and he is is ...

Zoro - Roronoa Zoro.

Victoria - Well, Luffy told me (quietly) seek ye the "Key".

Chopper - If.

Victoria - I am ... the "Key"

Voice - Who are you?

Behind all was a girl who dresses like a ninja.

Ninja - Reply.

Nami - Hey calm down, we're from another world and do not know how we got here.

Ninja - So? Forgive me, we have to be alert. The Heartless attack us again.

Victoria - Do they return? Is this the first time? Are these creatures are called heartless?

Ninja - Yes, indeed I am Yuffie. Welcome to Radiant Gardens, Hollow Bastion formerly.

Victoria - I'm Victoria.

Luffy - Monkey D. Luffy.

Zoro - Zoro Roronoa.

Nami - Nami.

Usopp - Usopp

Sanji - Sanji

Chopper - Tony Tony Chopper

Robin - Nico Robin

Franky - Franky

Brook - Brook

Yuffie - Well follow me, you have a lot of explaining, (Pointing to Victoria) Especially you.

Victoria - Me? Why?

Yuffie - The Heartless chased you, you have a lot of explaining.

Victoria dejected - I'm afraid I do not like this.

Nami encouraging her - Okay, it will not be anything.

Something not convicting them felt an evil presence came to an inn and had more people inside, three men and one woman. One of the men has a long white beard, looked at the group and said.

Man - Go through, go. Will you be safe in here.

Women - Have you got hungry? I prepare something.

Sanji - I help Miss.

Women - What educated, my name is Aerith.

Man - My name is Cid, he is Leon and Merlin.

Merlin - Tell me Who are you?

Victoria - I'm Victoria.

Luffy - Monkey D. Luffy.

Zoro - Zoro Roronoa.

Nami - Nami.

Usopp - Usopp

Sanji - Sanji

Chopper - Tony Tony Chopper

Robin - Nico Robin

Franky - Franky

Brook - Brook

Merlin - You're not from here, somebody or something you brought?

Victoria - ...

Luffy - If (Pointing to Victoria) and she is the "Key".

All but Victoria and Robin - LUUUUUUUUUUUFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Luffy beat on the table, look at Victoria Merlin would not stop shaking, Robin tried to reassure her.

Merlin - Small, Is it true ? ( She nods ) Tell me you felt a sudden change in you?

Victoria - For the first time I feel ... vulnerable. But not me , pass through a gate before coming here , these Heartless persigen me .

Merlin - I see, when you go through that portal because of obsorver not only light but darkness and that oppresses your true self . We 'll help you but you have to let your mind open.

Victoria - How?

Merlin - Close your eyes and think of nothing .

Ignored him , his body began to relax. No oia anything just the beating of his heart and breathing. The others saw as his body began to emanate an aura , black and white, the black but the white seemed imposed started getting stronger and I finish with the black. A glint appeared in his chest in the heart area . When he opened his eyes smiled and said.

Victoria - I feel myself. Thanks Merlin. Again I sertirme well .

Luffy - Are you sure?

Victoria - Yes, I do not feel that pressure on me.

Leon - Pressure? Does the felt in the heart?

Victoria - Well yes, how do you know?

Leon - Only one person had the same thing.

Cid - You're right, Sora had the same.

Usopp - Who is Sora?

Aerith - The Keyblade bearer. Now this at home with your friends. They deserve a rest after so many battles.

Yuffie - Certainly. But it seems the Dark King wants to destroy the light.

Zoro - Dark King?

Cid - A new enemy, lust destroy what little light remains or lock her as happened with darkness .

Leon - Yuffie, tell me Arthas is not here.

Yuffie - No and thank goodness. The last time you ended very serious.

Chopper scared -So dangerous is it?

Leon - I went through his chest like nothing . I was very lucky .

Merlin - Enough Leon. He said he was looking for an opponent worthy of him. Who knows what that means?

All were discouraged, Zoro said.

Zoro - That such Arthas, how is it?

Leon - did not see his face, always wears mask that covers her head and wears two swords.

Sanji - What do you think?

Zoro - Not sure.

Chopper tense - Ah.

Usopp - Chopper happens?

Chopper - I hear something strange. As if ...

Victoria also heard something weird was going asumarse by a window when ...

Franky grabbing her - on the ground.

Wall exploded, everyone was on the floor. Victoria pinned Franky.

Victoria - Franky, are you okay?

Franky - Quiet am a cybort. Are you okay?

Victoria - Yes, the other ...

Luffy - We are all well.

Voice laughing - seems to fail, no matter. Soon the "Key" Dark King's will.

Cid - is that woman.

Merlin - Xana.

Xana was a woman long black hair and white eyes. She wears a black dress neckline, long behind and short in front, long black gloves and thigh-high boots. She was sitting on a roof surrounded by Heartless. And he pointed to Victoria.

Xana - Prepare "little key" your heart will be consumed by the darkness.

Everyone looked the woman who would end the life of Victoria.

And here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy. Attention podre the list of worldsin which they will be joined. But I need you to give me worlds give time and not all of a sudden. Thank you. Sherezade22 out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Power of the "Key"

Radiant Garden - Part 2

All were prepared to fight, Franky never left Victoria and she was nervous. And he said.

Victoria - What do you want from me?

Xana - Only your power, the power to release the light and destroy those with the ability to take on anyone and heart strong enough to destroy the darkness.

Victoria thinking - If I want my, (Look at all) I'm sorry. (He stands up) If you love me (Run) Catch Me.

Xana smiling mischievously - I love hunting. (A Heartless) Go get them, destroy them.

Franky - Victoria back here.

Zoro - That silly.

Luffy - Zoro, come on. Guys See to them.

Merlin - go away if the "Key" should be safe.

Victoria can not stop running proteguer knew that if I wanted the other had to get away, but the words of Robin would not stop ringing.

Flashback

Robin - I know what's wrong, but I 'm also persecuted, his band saved my life. Even when I wanted to die.

Flashback

Victoria - I'm sorry.

Xana - More you will feel your. Dark Electro.

Black rays fell from heaven, if he had not stopped would have given.

Xana - I have small. (From his hand comes a black flame) But before I kill you. I have a little fun. These Unversed will fight you.

10 appeared red-eyed blue creatures. I knew it was over. When she jumped on Luffy and Zoro 's covered.

Luffy - Are you okay?

Victoria - Luffy, Zoro.

Zoro - Do not know if you're stupid or brave? But have you thought about others before you. (Smiles) Well done.

Xana - Who... (Look at the two) But that? (Realizes) You're just like him.

The two - Who is this?

Xana angry - No matter, Flood. Kill them.

Luffy - Victoria do not separate from us.

Victoria - But...

Zoro - Listen to him.

Victoria - There come.

Zoro - the ground.

Both attacked the Flood, when they finished Luffy and Zoro were grabbed by black cords were embedded in the walls.

Victoria - Luffy. Zoro.

Luffy - I can not move.

Zoro - What is this?

Xana - The power of darkness. Now I will kill small "little key"

I grab her neck with one hand while the other did show up a dagger. Just when it was going to end it an arrow nail in his arm. Releasing her from the pain. Two people came to Victoria while Xana retreated. One wore a lot of weapons and other armor with sword and shield. This he said.

Man - You okay "Key"?

Victoria coughing - Cough... cough... If you think if... cough... cough. Who are you?

Man - I have no name. But, is Firion.

Firion - Are you okay?

Victoria - Yes, I'm fine. Luffy and Zoro?

Zoro - When the arrow gave us those strings loose.

Luffy - Where?

Man - No will return, we have to explain many things, Victoria Raiden.

Victoria surprised - As you know my name?

Firion - True to last over 10 years.

The five returned with others and there began to explain everything.

Male - 10 years ago a girl came to the place it was Kosmos, the goddess of harmony, the girl looked at Kosmos curious and looked at her with tenderness. Kosmos decided to take her many worlds where I teach who was to defend him from the dark and that the girl was the only one that came without using magic or anything. During five years that I visit but Kosmos girl realized that he would be in danger and said that "you may see this as a dream, do not panic when someone says they are memories." Not returned to see that girl, so far.

Victoria - Are you saying that those dreams are actually... Oh mother, this can not be true . (He hits his face) Victoria Awake, awake. (Close your eyes) Can not be real.

Firion - Sorry Victoria, but it is real.

Victoria sitting down - This is impossible. First the coach, then that crazy and now this. Not to do.

Man - Fight for the Light.

Merlin - Since the "Key", the Dark King send his lieutenants after you.

Victoria - What will I do?

Luffy - That'll be not alone. We help you with this as our world is also in danger.

Zoro - is true. Well where do we go first?

Guerrero - We need to find the lock of this world to follow.

Leon, Cid, Yuffie, Aerith and Merlin - Well then.

Sanji - What happens?

Leon - not easy to find. Only the Keyblade can be found.

Victoria - Great. I have no Keyblade.

Firion - That is, you have the power of the "Key" not only can summon a keyblade, you can invoke an bow key, key spear, key dagger and a key gun.

Victoria fainting - Oh...

Sanji - Miss. Wake.

Victoria - I'm better, but I have a question (shouting) How do I invoke?

Firion - Kosmos said you must use the heart.

Historic Victoria - Great. My heart has a conflict with my mind and this with the heart. I can not think with logic. (Dizzy) That dizziness.

Man - I know it's a burden, but you're our only hope.

Victoria - I said you have no name, why?

Man - I can not remember, all call me Warrior of Light.

Victoria - I'll call Guerrero hits you much. Okay, let's find the lock. Come on.

They walked all over the place and just to get to a place. Victoria stopped, others noticed and she said.

Victoria - This place, (See a wall) I i was here with Kosmos. (Remembering) brought me here, said there something very important that was to find. (Walks to a drawing of the heart-shaped wall) I draw both, is very valuable. There will ...

Voice - insolent girl. This time you'll finish.

All - Xana.

Xana angry - Go get them.

Guerrero - Stay with me.

Victoria - No.

All - Do not?

Victoria - I'm sick of staying behind, to escape. What I have decided, if I want to protect you ... I ... I ... Fight.

A glow enveloped the whole, all included Xana is blindfolded. When the glow process, of the right hand of Victoria appeared a black key with a purple gem in the handle, a key chain dangling from it ending in a black crown. Xana said scared.

Xana - No way!? The Keyblade, Oblivion.

Warrior - The Power of the "Key" finally woke up.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Combat and new equipment

Radiant Garden - Part 3

Everyone was surprised, the Keyblade was held by Victoria, it said.

Victoria disbelief - Amazing, I did. (Smiling) I can not believe it. Now (Points to Xana with the gun) I can fight.  
Xana a little nervous - Do you think that having the Keyblade smite me? Kill them, kill them all.  
Warrior - We'll give you a quick course, hold it with both hands and you should always watch your back.  
Victoria - Okay, you cover me back?  
Warrior smiling - always. Truth Firion.  
Firion - I do not ask.

All fought hard, it was hard to handle but Victoria struggled with all his might at a time Xana presence felt as he turned... Zaas, gave him a cut across the face , Xana retreated and said angrily.

Xana angry - How dare you...? (Victoria tries to give)  
Victoria teasing - Oops, sorry. I think I cut a little face.  
Xana - insolent girl.

He displayed the knife and lunged at her. When hitting the Keyblade there was an explosion. Victoria did not receive any damage but he Xana against a wall and said getting up.

Xana - Very good, "Key". I may have won this battle but I'll let an old friend of this world. (A black flame out of his hand) A unversed called Trinity armor. (Laugh, dropping the flame to the ground) Chao "Key". (Disappears)  
Victoria - Oh no, (Scared) not to do.  
Luffy - I 'll help. Let the.

Just when everyone hiban to fight, a fire wall separated black Victoria Luffy and Zoro who was just behind . Black armor appears on the floor. Victoria almost dropped the Keyblade but Zoro is telling you.

Zoro - Be afraid indicates that you are brave at heart. If you are the "Key " Keyblade lifts and fight hard.  
Victoria - Am I back you cover both?  
Luffy smiling - Of course you are the "Key ", the voice said you must help and protect you.  
Zoro - Come on, now that will be me teach you. Use it only to defend, when you have a chance to attack.  
Victoria - There must attack hard.  
Luffy - Come on then.

The three attacked the Trinity armor, at one point saw Luffy throwing arm. Victoria said.

Victoria - Devil Fruit?  
Zoro - Yes, it's a rubber man. How do you know that?  
Victoria - Usopp me explain. Who else has it?  
Zoro - Chopper and Robin .  
Luffy - Watch the arm.

The Triarmadura threw an arm against Victoria, is the detubo but had to do a lot of strength. Then he saw that there is a slit wrist. Diverting the arm and hit the crack. The arm is cracked and destroyed, then said.

Victoria - The rajas, has cracks in the joints. To beat them disappear. We have to hit the slits.  
Luffy - Very good. Gommu Gommu no... Bazooka.  
Zoro - Let there. Santoury Tasut... Maki.  
Victoria jumping - This is by Kosmos.

Both attacks destroyed almost everything but the head. Victoria was in front ready to give the final blow, red eyes looked watery. I felt the sadness of the Unversed, but I knew I had no choice. I raise Keyblade above his head, closed his eyes and ended with the Trinity armor. The black fire wall disappeared. Victoria was kneeling with Keyblade still stuck in the ground , all I did was to drop a few tears then rose and said wiping the tears.

Victoria - It's over now. (Smiling) We look for the lock.  
Nami - Are you okay? You look tired.  
Victoria - I'm good, quiet. I needed to fight. If you want to fight the Dark King. You will have fight. (Walk a little and almost fell) Go.  
Guerrero - You just fight a unversed, you need rest.  
Victoria - I have to find the lock, I think where it is.  
Firion - Where?  
Victoria - When destroyed the Unversed saw a fragment, I saw my Kosmos and draw the heart on the wall beside me was bigger, was going to delete it but she said it was better that way. (The Keyblade shines) What happens?  
Merlin - This reacting to something. Perhaps the lock.  
Victoria sujentando forcefully Keyblade - Move one... (The key throws a beam of light) Aaaaaaaaaah .

The beam impact against the heart wall turning it into a lock, the Keyblade shot a beam of white light, when I heard it was as if something was closed. The lock disappeared. Merlin said.

Merlin - seems yfound the lock, small.  
Victoria - What now?  
Warrior putting a hand on the shoulder - Now we keep looking locks.  
Firion - If on other worlds, must be protected.  
Victoria - I suddenly feel a lot of weight on his shoulders.  
Robin - It is normal, it is a great responsibility and are able to take it right?  
Victoria - Yes, but I can not do it alone. (Hold your arm) Do not they?

One by one minus Leon, Yuffie, Aerith and Cid. They laid their hands. Merlin said.

Merlin - I'll go with you, you need to learn magic. It will be an honor to be your instructor.  
Victoria - Thank Merlin. I have a question How to travel to other worlds?  
Firion - The ship on which we sailed Warrior and I was destroyed, but save it (teaches a crystal) If we put it into the heart of a vehicle we can go to other places with no problem.  
Franky - The Sunny can easily browse through the roof.  
Firion - And for space.  
The band and Victoria -In space!?  
Firion - Sure, it will be easier for the Dark Corridors . It's closed now.  
Victoria - Do you mean... (The Keyblade disappears)Hey ? No, no no . Return, return. Now what?  
Warrior - Do not worry appear when needed.  
Aerith - It is better that you should rest before you go. Let's go back to the inn.  
Luffy - I have hunger. I want meat, meat, meat.  
Usopp - Here we go.  
Victoria - I... (Everyone looks at her) I have no hunger. I'm going to walk (A Warrior and Firion) want to be alone.  
Warrior - I understand.  
Firion surprised - Warrior!? We can... (Warrior denies) I understand.

All but Victoria returned to the inn. Victoria road for a while. I get to a place where memories have returned, her little playing with Kosmos. Playing with great joy. When I finish a few steps and remember heard was Brook.

Victoria - Brook, Already Are you ready?  
Brook - No, you wait. Not even have eaten. Sure you have the mind revolt.  
Victoria - Yes, I thought that, were dreams and now I find they are memories. Guess that's why I'm different.  
Brook - Explain yourself.  
Victoria - I'm not like the other girls. I am a great rider on the bike, I love writing and thinking of writing a book this summer, and I love singing with my best friend .  
Brook - You sing?  
Victoria - Well yes, but only on special occasions.  
Brook - I think this, being here is a special moment. Would you mind singing something.  
Victoria rejoicing - So suddenly can not think of anything, but if. Let me think.  
Brook - Clear.  
Victoria - I have one, mine is not a singer I love. Amaral, the song is called "The Universe about me."  
Brook - You can.

Victoria nods and starts singing.

Victoria - There is just a burning candle in the middle of the cake  
And want to consume  
We are guests,  
We look at you and I do not know what to say  
Nothing to discover what they feel,  
That this day was perfect and seem so happy  
Nothing like that long ago that I find it difficult to smile

I want to live, I want to scream,  
I want to feel the universe about me  
I want to run at large,  
I want to find my site

A joke of fate,  
A melody accelerated in a song that never ends  
I have already had enough,  
I need someone who understands  
I am alone in the middle of a bunch of people  
What can I do

I want to live, I want to scream,  
I want to feel the universe about me  
I want to run at large,  
I want to mourn for happiness  
I want to live, I want to feel the universe about me  
As a naufrago at sea, I want to find my site  
Only find my site

All toys broken  
All lovers mad,  
All shoes charol  
All doll houses where celebrating festivals,  
Where I was just  
Back forgotten the spirit of the summer of love

I want to live, I want to scream,  
I want to feel the universe about me  
I want to run at large,  
I want to mourn for happiness  
I want to live, I want to feel the universe about me  
As a naufrago at sea  
I want to find my site  
Only find my site

I want to live, I want to scream,  
I want to feel the universe about me  
I want to run at large,  
I want to mourn for happiness  
I want to live,  
I want to feel the universe about me  
As a naufrago at sea  
I want to find my site

Just left a candle burning in the middle of the cake  
And they want to consume

Brook applauding - Bravo, bravo. You sing well. I am a musician and my ears had never enjoying both. Although I have not heard Yohohohohoho.  
Victoria - Thanks, back to the others.  
Brook - Yes, we also have to prepare the Sunny.  
Victoria - The ship is named Sunny? (Brook nods) Well, it must be awesome.  
Brook laughing - You'll see.

When he reached the inn all were holding Luffy to not eat for the first time Victoria let go a laugh, just hear her laugh made much smile. When they finished eating, they went to Sunny least Robin was with Aerith to get something. Arriving Victoria, Merlin, Warrior and firion were amazed.

Victoria - Wow, what a ship. It is a magnificent ship.  
Merlin - Wow.  
Warrior - I'm speechless.  
Firion - I come from a place of flying boats, but this ship... I too am speechless.  
Cheerful Victoria - The words can not explain.  
Franky - Do you like my boat?  
Victoria - You made the boat? I love Franky.  
Warrior and Firion surprised - Is your boat!?  
Luffy smiling - Certainly. Is not it a pass?  
Franky - Let Firion, help with that gem.  
Firion - Very good.  
Luffy - Come go up.

They climbed to the ship, Victoria was amazed. Never had risen to a boat sails. Chopper taught him the boat. Robin returned later.

Robin - where is Victoria?  
Zoro - Wait a minute, this with Chopper enseñardole the boat. Why?  
Robin - I have something for her, I hope the anime more.  
Victoria out the door - It's really great, thanks Chopper.  
Chopper - You're welcome, I'm glad you like the boat.  
Victoria - Saying that is little.  
Robin - Victoria.  
Victoria - Robin, returned.  
Robin giving something - Here, you'll need it.  
Victoria - A notebook? What for?  
Robin - Brook told me you wanted to write a book, write this adventure. Your adventure.  
Victoria happy - Thanks Robin, thank you very much. You're right I can write this adventure.  
Franky - Well, you're all set. Prepared for par.  
Warrior - You ready to fight for the Light?  
Victoria - Yes, now if I'm ready.  
Merlin - You will learn a lot, you learn how to handle the weapon and magic.  
Victoria - I'm more than ready.  
Luffy - Well guys, let's make the greatest adventure we've done. (Shouting) Let there.  
All - Yes.  
Franky - Let there.

The ship began to rise, all the inhabitants of depidieron Radiant Garden. When they reached the room they were all amazed, especially Victoria. She only sees the stars but now looks more things and is beautiful. Everyone was in the room but not Victoria, Chopper went to look, I was out looking árbl supported in the housing.

Chopper - You're not coming to dinner?  
Victoria - What? Go to spent time flying. (Getting up) I'm sorry, I guess I look at the stars made me realize that time.  
Chopper - Are you okay?  
Victoria - I'm scared, scared that if something happens to me thousands of worlds will fall to darkness. I can not allow that. Is that everything now is so complicated. I hope to do the right thing.  
Chopper encouragingly - Sure you'll do the right thing, are the "Key" and we are on your side.  
Victoria - You're right, (more animated) Come let us eat.  
Chopper - If.


End file.
